Four Questions
by passing on the pixy dust
Summary: Cute. Fluffy. Short. Yaoi. Ryou and Malik. Giggling boys and asking people out. What more do you really need to know?


Warnings- yaoi fluff. AU, written because I got sick of depressing things.

Disclaimer- I don't own yu-gi-oh and read the note at the end.

_*_*_*_

" Do you really think he likes me?" Ryou asked blushing.

" Yeah! Have you seen him look at you! I'm sure of it!" Yugi chirped. 

Both boys peeked over at Malik, their topic of discussion, who looked away when he saw them looking, but his gaze lingered an extra moment.

"See!" Yugi squealed. Since Ryou and Malik hanging out he'd become the official confidant of Ryou, hearing about every sweet thing Malik did and how they walked home together or how he had smiled at Ryou. They were flirting heavily and Yugi found it entertaining and romantic. 

Ryou chewed his lip a second, " Maybe…oh I hope he does." Ryou said hopefully. Then he laughed, "Listen to us! We're pathetic!"

" Oh but it's fun!"

"We sound like girls!" Ryou said laughing.

" Well, I guess we do!" Yugi joined Ryou laughing as they finished lunch.

They hurried to class, Ryou with his head in the clouds.

_*_*_

"I'll call you later Yugi!" Ryou called as he waved bye to his friend.  He turned and bumped into Malik, " Oh sorry Malik, I didn't realize you were there" he said a pink tinge growing on his cheeks.

" It's ok," Malik said running a hand though his hair, "So; you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

" Great, same here." 

The two boys walked out of the school, with smiles that could be seen a mile away, and laughter following them.

_*_*_

"Hello."

"Hey, Yugi?"

"Yeah, it's me; hi Ryou. So what's up?"

" Not too much just doing hw and stuff."

" And..?"

" Okay yeah, Malik on the brain."

" I knew it. So anything happen today?"

" Not really, we just talked and joked around. He's just so sweet!"

"That's great."

Ryou sighed into the phone, " I just wish I knew if he liked me too! Not knowing is so nerve racking!"

"Yeah...hmm, you know what? Maybe I could help you find out."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Yami, Bakura, and him write notes during geometry, I can get Yami to slip in a question about you two!"

"Oh! That'd be great! Could you really?"

" Yeah! Yami owes me after setting him up with Kaiba anyway."

Ryou laughed, " Yeah, I guess he does."

_*_*_

"So any luck yet?"

"No! It's been a week since I told Yami to ask and he hasn't, they haven't had a note going all week! The class is getting harder and they actually have to pay attention now! "

"Oh well."

_*_*_

Ryou and Malik started their ritual walking home on Friday and it started out typical, they griped about teachers and homework then started chatting randomly. Ryou frowned slightly as they neared their houses.

" Well, I guess bye for now." Ryou said as they reached the corner, Ryou's home was left, Malik's right, he turned to Malik and smiled before starting to walk away.

"Don't go yet."

Ryou turned back, "Why not?"

"I have four questions to ask you."

Ryou wondered about the odd request and how Malik was shifting a bit oddly, "Well what are they?"

 "Okay, and know I want truthful answers." Ryou nodded his understanding.  "Okay you and Yugi have been really cheerful lately any reason?"

Ryou chewed his lip a second, " not really, I've just been feeling good lately and it spread to him I guess." Ryou avoided saying he was happy because of *him* of course.  Malik nodded.

"Bakura and Yami say you like me, is it true?" Malik asked.

Ryou blushed at the question. "Yes." He replied softly.

Malik smiled. " Would you go out with me?"

Ryou's heart skipped a beat, and he smiled, "Yes."  He said, with more surety this time.

Malik smiled again; "Last question; May I kiss you?" 

Ryou simply nodded, Malik leaned forward and caught Ryou's mouth in a chaste kiss. 

They pulled apart; Ryou was in dreamland. Malik then produced and red rose from behind his back and handed it to Ryou. 

Ryou accepted it speechlessly, trying to convey without words how happy he was.

Malik understood perfectly.

_*_*_

 Ryou raced inside and ran to his room, he picked up the phone and dialed.

He waited for the voice on the other end.

"Yugi you'll never believe what just happened…."

_*_*_*_

Owari.

Just a cute fluffy piece.

Reviews are welcomed.

Note: the basis of this story came from a friend of mine; it's basically the yu-gi-oh version of the week of when she got asked out. Very sweet.

Oh if you wanted to know in real life I was Yugi. Also Yami a little bit, I actually did the note passing w/ the boy and two other friends. She called me right away with the details of him asking her. It was all very sweet. Happened almost two years ago.


End file.
